


I want to spend my lifetime loving you

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Tucking the sheets around them when they stir during the night
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	I want to spend my lifetime loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep tight, Lou! 😘  
> (To everyone else, I have no self-control if you didn't know that already)
> 
> (Title from Marc Anthony & Tina Arena - I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You)

When Adrien woke up, he knew the reason right away. He’d slept next to Marinette night after night, and she always, always pushed the blanket away in her sleep. If he didn’t wake up at least once to cover her up, she’d probably wake up freezing at one point. He could imagine it was like this having a small child.

She turned around and mumbled something in her sleep, something that sounded suspiciously like “silly kitty.” He smiled in the dark. 

She looked so incredibly cute. He couldn’t resist gently brushing a few stray hairs from her face. But in the process tickled her nose and she scrunched it up. Her eyes fluttered open, but sleep was too heavy and pushed them closed again very quickly.

“Love you,” she mumbled sleepily, blindly searching for his hand in her hair. When she found it, a smile lifted the corner of her lips. It was that reassurance she always needed that he was there, really with her and not some nightly vision, that touched him deeply every time. And made him realise he wanted nothing more than to be always there with her. 

“I want to marry you,” he said, his voice surprisingly loud in the quiet night. He was certain that she’d already fallen asleep, she’d barely been awake before. But suddenly she was wide awake, blinking rapidly and pushing up on her arm.

“Do you mean it?” she asked, her voice still rough from sleep. 

He hadn’t intended to say it. The words had just spilled from his mouth and he’d been helpless to stop them. It wasn’t how he’d imagined asking her. He was the one for grand romantic gestures and love declarations, after all. Such a simple, unrehearsed proposal had never occurred to him. He’d dreamed of whisking her away to a romantic vacation somewhere, falling to one knee with a sparkling ring and wowing her. 

Then again, this felt so much more real. It was him speaking from his heart, because he really wanted this. He’d always known deep down that he wanted to spend his life with her, but he’d never felt so certain.

“Yes,” he whispered. It wasn’t fair to spring this on her in her half-asleep state. Would she even remember it in the morning?

“Oh my God,” she whispered back, a hand flying to her mouth.

“I’m sorry, I know this is not the time for this.”

“It’s the perfect time,” she said, smiling even as tears shined in her eyes. “I want to marry you too.” 

He barely saw her moving as she pinned him to the bed and kissed him. Their eyes met in the dark after that and they laughed, disbelief and delight mixing in the most delicious way. 

But whatever energy burst had kept her up was quickly depleted and she lay down, snuggling into him. There would be time to talk in the morning, he thought as he tugged the blanket over both of them. Her eyes were already closed when he looked back at her. 

He expected to feel too excited to fall asleep. They were engaged for God’s sake! But he found that he’d never felt more relaxed in his life. She was there, in his arms, and wanted to be his for life. Sleep was so inviting and he was sure everything else could wait.


End file.
